


【高文咕哒♂】梦见被迫给自己的女装本贴网点是怎样一种体验

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ServaFes
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 御主在鲁鲁夏威陷入赶稿地狱！不仅做梦都梦见自己在画稿，而且画的还是自己的女装本！还有话说这个世界到底是怎样，为什么大家都默认他和高文居然是……是一对儿？！





	【高文咕哒♂】梦见被迫给自己的女装本贴网点是怎样一种体验

**Author's Note:**

> *收录于CP24首发咕哒君中心合志《夏日限定》中。  
*原作向，背景是第三次夏活~搭配剧情食用风味更佳！  
*标题欺诈，其实既没有女装剧情也没有贴网点。

我一定是在做梦。我一定是在做梦。

盯着面前未上网点的线稿文件看了半分钟，藤丸立香的脑袋里却仍旧只有这一句话在打转。

明明该涂黑的也涂黑了，该贴网点的也贴好了，本子不是都要送印了吗，怎么一觉醒来又要赶稿，难道因为我赶稿赶太多终于赶出幻觉，连做梦都开始做网点没贴完的梦了吗不要啊！等等，不对，不对。等一下——

在被压迫的眼球终于恢复视力，看清面前线稿的一瞬间，藤丸立香不受控制地悲鸣出声——

梦见继续贴网点就算了！可为什么面前的线稿怎么看都更像是……我的女装啊？！

“你终于睡醒了啊藤丸立香？”身后传来魔女主催超低气压的话音，“睡醒就快点把剩下几张的网点弄好啦，真是的，之前刚刚贴好的那张，就是第七页跌进高文怀里那张也赶紧发到这边来！”

这个女人到底在说什么？

“A，Alter！这是怎么回事？”他惊恐地指着屏幕，“我们不是说好了要画圆桌本吗？这怎么……”

“哈？你睡昏头了吗？”Alter也是一脸法式震惊，“那都是几天前的事情了，不是在构成阶段就被推翻了吗？大家不是一致通过改画特工Paro的故事吗？”

“什么特工Paro？”

“就是你和玛修变装之后在达芬奇的指挥下联手潜入卡美洛搜索圣杯的故事啊，你变装成女仆，玛修变装成执事啊。”

“啥。为什么不是我伪装成执事而是要我穿女仆装啊？”

“因为要加入各式各样令人喜闻乐见的要素啊！”Alter说，“就比如说你之前在新宿女装了一下，不是就蛮受欢迎的吗？”

“哪里蛮受欢迎了？！”

“那你以为我灵基还是Avenger的时候到底是怎么换到那身灵衣的啊？达芬奇那奸商敲人敲得太狠，那可是300万QP耶？如果我不卖你的女装照片不知道要什么时候才能攒出来——”

“等等Alter你说卖了什么？！”

龙之魔女下意识地捂住了嘴转过身去：“你什么都没听见。总之赶紧给我画完啦这都是最后一天了，牛若丸那边嵌字都嵌完了只有你这边还拖拖拉拉的。”

行吧。虽然不知道发生了什么，但是既然被Alter这么说了，为了在从者庆典中取得优胜，他身为助手也只能兢兢业业地完成工作，含泪给自己的女装镜头贴上网点。

不过……这疑似少女漫画般的分镜又到底是怎么回事啊？

藤丸立香愣住：“这这这又是什么剧情，我，不是，这漫画里的主角怎么就被高文公主抱了呢？”

“不是说了要喜闻乐见吗！虽说我是没有很想画BL本啦，但毕竟你和高文的事情已经众所周知……”

“……等一下，我和高文？那个高文卿？Saber，圆桌骑士，那个拿圣剑的高文卿？”

“还能有谁！”Alter对藤丸立香抛出来的连环奇怪问题感到大惑不解，“你这是一觉醒来睡失忆了吗？”

藤丸立香原地宕机了。这个女人说的话为什么我一句都听不懂？

就在这个时候，玛修端着冰可乐走了进来。藤丸立香见她如同见到救星：“玛修救我！”

“怎么了前辈？”

“Alter赶稿过度脑子不正常了。”他绝望地说，“她居然说我和高文是，是……”

“是一对儿——”龙之魔女不耐烦地拉长了声音。

玛修大惑不解地眨了眨眼：“怎么了前辈？哪里不对吗？还是说……您和高文卿什么时候吵架了吗？”

盾之少女立刻回握住他的手，切换人格般地望向他：“那么无论何时我都是站在前辈身边的！”

“呃，不，没事。”他颓然地坐回到座位上，“我画……”

到底是我疯了还是这个世界终于疯了？一边面色惨白地给公主抱的镜头贴网点，藤丸立香一边茫然地思考着这个问题。

他明明记得他们这次要出的同人志是一部圆桌骑士主题的全员向漫画，大概讲的是一个有十一位兄弟的圆桌大家庭意外地收养了年幼的狮子王的故事。而且本子都已经全部完稿，送印到印刷厂去了才对啊？

同人志尚未正式开卖，成绩没有出来，没有理由重新开始轮回才对，而且如果是重新开始的轮回，那剧情也跳过得未免太多了啊……

于是只剩下最后一种可能：真的是他做梦都要梦到贴网点。

而梦里的逻辑怎样都不会奇怪。更重要的是，大概正因为他一直暗恋高文，所以日有所思夜有所梦，他终于梦见他和高文成为了一对恋人。

是的，我们人类最后的Master，看似铁骨铮铮心如止水的少年御主藤丸立香，居然很不争气地——一直暗恋着那位太阳骑士。

>>>

后来发生的事情证明了他的想法是正确的。

心情复杂地贴网点贴到了中午，手头的任务总算告一段落。藤丸立香本来感觉自己有些大脑缺血，想在房间里歇一会儿，可又听说布狄卡他们在沙滩上举办了烤肉大会，Alter和牛若丸都想去，玛修也一直旁敲侧击地问前辈，前辈，和我们一起去吗——

就这样，他最终还是被她们拉到了沙滩上。

鲁鲁夏威的夏日永远如此晴朗，但热也没有热得过于夸张。来自太平洋的海风不断吹来，即使是在一天里日头最盛的午后，都不至于让人因为温度太高而产生窒息之感。

阳光明媚的好天气，最适合露天宴会。他被拉到沙滩上的时候烤肉宴会正要开始，海岸边上挤满了许多他见过和不曾见过的从者。平日里在迦勒底里就会帮忙厨房事务的大厨们如今也正各显身手，卫宫前面的炒面铁板上挤了一圈人，贝奥武夫则忙着将切好的龙肉排撒上洋葱和迷迭香，玉藻猫和布狄卡则里里外外忙得脚不沾地，还好被路过的影之风纪委员长大人搭了一把手。

安顿好了玛修他们之后，藤丸立香便和罗宾汉一起过来取烤肉。然而沙滩上砾石太多，他又光着脚，沙滩上的人又是来来往往，总能撞到，因此即使他万分小心，快走到遮阳伞边的时候还是一个不慎，脚底打滑——

“……要小心一点啊，Master。”

幸好，他被人拦腰抱住了。

“谢谢，……”

藤丸立香不可置信地睁大了眼睛。

“好久不见。”那披着雪白浴巾，金发碧眼的骑士先生笑出了声，亲昵的低语带着热气直直撞进他的耳朵，“我也刚刚烤了马铃薯，正请沙滩上的各位品尝。才想着最后一个要怎么送到你那里去，真巧。看来命运又将我们连接在一起了，立香。”

他说，“立香”。

——所有的从者，在迦勒底都是只称呼他的姓氏，叫他“藤丸君”的。只因为他和他们的关系都尚未亲昵到直接称呼名字的程度。

但面前这个人居然喊他“立香”。

藤丸立香猛然想起了他刚才提交给Alter的稿子里也有这样一幅画面：女装的男主角为了逃过警卫搜查而在楼梯上飞奔，然而脚下一不小心踩了空，他就直直地撞进了——

高文的怀中。

上帝啊。他绝望地想，梦的伏笔也不用如此严丝合缝吧。

后面的Alter吹了个口哨：“我们那帅到让人作呕的白马王子殿下终于忍不住了，跑来找Master了啊。”

高文扶起藤丸立香，依旧保持着那种完璧的社交微笑：“可以不用加特别的前缀的，Lady。贵社团的原稿已经完工了吗？我来探望各位，还有立香。”

“还差最后一点收尾工作。”牛若丸说，“不过没关系啦，高文卿。即使不用主公亲自过问，我们也可以完成的。”

藤丸立香连忙和Alter耳语：“高文知道我们在画什么本子吗？！”

“那当然要保密了。”Alter说，“否则这个男的怕是会很兴奋地提一些更加奇怪的要求也不一定。”

“高文不是这种人吧？”

“哼。那群英国人都是些什么家伙我还不知道吗。你以为当时在新宿的照片是谁买得最多啊？”

“！？”

“Lady，请不要在我面前毫无顾忌地和Master咬耳朵。”高文不动声色地坐到了藤丸立香的身边，“因为即使是面对着您这样的美丽淑女，但我毕竟曾为领主，领地意识还是会有一些的。”

Alter猛地推开了他：“还不是这家伙自己非要凑过来。赶紧去他那边啦藤丸。离我远一点，啊你们两个真是的，热死我了。”

“喂我说！”这时远处突然听见布狄卡的喊声，“那边的你们也稍微来帮个忙啊！”

玛修立刻站起身来：“在！请问怎么了吗布狄卡小姐？”

“因为人太多了，肉稍微有些不够。可以再去帮忙狩猎一些来吗？”

Alter说：“狩猎？鸡肉吗？……在这鲁鲁夏威，鸡肉倒是不少。玛修，牛若丸，罗宾，要不要一起去？”

玛修犹豫地看了一眼他们：“那就留前辈一个人……不，和高文卿在这里吗？”

高文道：“无妨。在下会连各位的份一起好好照顾Master的。”

“好。那就交给您了，高文卿。但是请您记得，前辈还是未成年哦！！”

“哈哈哈，知道啦。在下和Master有过约定，不会越雷池一步的，Lady您可以尽管放心。”

——于是，随着社团其他伙伴的离开，现在他的身边只剩下了高文。

然而，少年御主却感觉到一种奇异的紧张感。

藤丸立香看着高文的侧脸，想这个梦也未免太真实了些。人类在青春期会做很多关于情感和欲望的梦，乱七八糟，光怪陆离，可他的梦却没有一次和高文相关。

但现在他们前所未有地近，简直能够贴在一起。真是不可思议。

他平日里其实不太敢看高文的脸。即使是在俊男美女如云的迦勒底里，骑士的容姿也是首屈一指，正如他所背负的加护那样，那太阳神般的美貌总能让少年产生一种眼睛被灼伤的错觉，更别说他心怀鬼胎，近爱情怯，因此更是自惭形秽了。

而现在，他看着高文用手灵巧地翻动各色食材，肉排和蘑菇在铁架上发出滋滋声响。燃烧的白烟越过烤架，和灼热的空气混合在一起，使他渐渐地不太能看清高文的神情，但想必也是极认真严肃的。这家伙做起事来还真是一本正经，有模有样的呢。

最后，他将各色蔬菜和烤肉串在一起，撒上了胡椒。

“来尝尝看吧，立香。”高文将烤肉串递过来。

看着高文满怀自信的眼神，藤丸立香半信半疑地接过烤肉串。暗恋归暗恋，然而讲道理，面前的骑士作为众所周知的素食派，真的也擅长烤肉吗？即使刚才他的动作看起来是很专业没错啦，但是这家伙在做不列颠风味薯泥的时候也……

等一下。

居然出人意料地……非常美味呢？！

“啊哈哈。不要用那种惊讶的眼神看着我啦，立香。虽然我本来就对自己的厨艺很有自信，但剑术也好，烹饪也罢，都是学无止境的。毕竟考虑到要照顾王和立香，在下后来也和迦勒底的大厨们学了很多呢。”

“考虑到……我？”

“当然了。”骑士伸手擦了擦他沾到脸上的酱汁，“即使人理拯救的旅程结束了，我们也要相伴终生，直到一方死去为止——立香当初不是这么和我约定的吗？”

我们还有过这种约定吗？

高文轻笑着转过头去，继续给他烤肉。藤丸立香听见他絮絮叨叨地说了好多话。什么这些天来因为知道立香在忙所以一直不敢过来打扰，但是见到了才知道对您的思念已经无法忍受了，什么好羡慕罗宾先生和Alter小姐他们可以和立香组成社团，我也想要帮上立香的忙一直和您待在一起，立香，立香，立香——

连环不断的甜言蜜语让少年御主头晕目眩。这家伙变成男友之后居然是这么黏人的类型吗？

这个梦还真是出乎意料地厉害呢。

想到这里，少年暗自苦笑。在人理修复中所锻炼出的坚韧理性偶尔也有害，事到如今，也许因为在梦中经历过太多，他已经能够清晰地分辨出现实和幻境的界限，这让他在所有的梦里都一分为二，一半身在梦中，一半脱离梦外。

如果这不是我的梦，而是另外一个真实存在的时空的话该多好啊。那个时空中的藤丸立香就如他所见这样，已经确实和自己的真命天子抵达了幸福的道路。而我只是向他稍微借用一下，就一下。

这对我来说就足够了。

口中柔软多汁的烤肉渐渐变得味如嚼蜡。藤丸立香慢慢地放下了肉串。

“……高文，我吃饱了。”他抓住高文的手臂，很勉强地挤出了一个微笑，“吃得好撑。这里太热了。”

“您想去休息吗？我陪您一同过去。”

“好。”他说，“来陪我走一走吧。”

>>>

从烤肉宴会上离席之后，两个人在鲁鲁夏威的海滨小路上散步到了傍晚。他们一路上遇到了好多从者，手里都拿着一小袋五彩缤纷的水果糖：低头咕哝着“信那家伙太狡猾了冲田小姐我明年一定要打败她”的新选组组员和她身边一脸无奈的鬼副长；在夏天依旧穿着红色羽绒外套，独自在街边走走停停的短发浴衣丽人；坐在喷泉边大嚼棉花糖，身材火辣的一对海盗美少女；在夏天也要戴着可疑假面的红色神父和他依旧做圣诞节装束的小徒弟；最后，他们在转过街角的时候，和那位在哪里都总带着使魔海豚的圣女大人相遇了。

“哎呀，晚上好，Master，高文卿。”贞德对他们两个的共同出现也不觉得意外，反倒是打趣道，“姐姐我知道啦，果然Master还是打算和特别的人共度黄昏的甜蜜时光吗？”

“呃，不是，那个……总之晚上好，贞德。”藤丸立香问她，“说起来这附近是有卖糖果的小店吗？看起来大家手上都有一袋，是很受欢迎的样子……”

“啊，这个吗？”贞德提起手中的小糖果袋，“其实是小童谣在兜售她的糖果哦。好像是说从小杰克那里学到的，把宝具的糖果拿出来卖了。出人意料地广受好评呢！我打算带回去给玛丽她们也尝尝。Master，你也带回去给Alter她们一点吧！”

藤丸立香点了点头：“我也这么想。小童谣现在在哪里？”

“呵呵呵。前面的拐角处就是。要快点去哦，我到的时候已经快卖完啦。”

“谢谢，贞德！”

可当他们终于找到童谣的时候，小姑娘的糖果篮子已经空了。

“是Master和骑士先生！”童谣看到他们也很意外，“两位也是来参加从者庆典的吗，好久不见啦。”

“好久不见，爱丽丝小姐。”高文对她行了一个骑士礼，“您看起来心情不错。”

“……不过我们好像还是迟来一步。”藤丸立香道，“爱丽丝的糖果好像已经卖完了。”

——其实之前在几次循环里，总能看到茨木童子在吃这种糖。少女鬼王是酷爱糖果的小孩子心性，对这种糖果更是尤其地上瘾，总是软磨硬泡地要罗宾多给她弄来一些。有一次他也有幸尝到了一颗。那时他吃到的是桃子味儿的果汁糖，咬一口就像咬开一枚脆桃片一样，但却有酸酸甜甜的桃汁糖浆从里面溢出来。该说不愧是幻想宝具里的糖果吗，确实是人间少有的美味。

“立香很想吃这种糖吗？”脑海里突然响起从者的低语。

“嗯……”

“那真遗憾……该怎么办才好呢。或许可以请求小Lady再放一次宝具吗？大概不行。虽说同为从者，但作为绅士，总不好对淑女提出决斗邀请……”

“好了好了。不用啦，高文。你都在想什么乱七八糟的呢。”藤丸立香连忙阻止了他的胡思乱想。

“不过呢，虽说今天的份额卖完了。”这时，银发的小姑娘向他们抬起头，笑容甜美，“但明天在从者庆典上，人家也会在摊位上派送糖果哦。和杰克的星星一起！如果Master和骑士先生想要的话，也可以明天来找我喔！”

高文微微一笑：“那就再好不过了，爱丽丝小姐。明天一定要等着我们来哦。”

话音刚落，骑士半跪了下来，和童谣轻轻地勾了勾小指头。

“和您一言为定。”

>>>

和爱丽丝告别之后，他们继续往前走，不知不觉间便越过了一片狭长的沙洲。时值傍晚，海岸渐渐退了烧，从脚底传来一种粗糙而温暖的触感。海浪在渐沉的暮色中也开始闪烁起墨水般的波光，层层涌起的泡沫线正以相当缓慢的速度流过他们脚底。

说真的，自从踏上人理修复的旅程以来，这还是少年第一次踏入这般温柔，安全，无所不有的梦境。

高文本来走在他后面，不知不觉间，他们肩并肩了，高文又握上了他的手。藤丸立香任由他握着，但却一直心不在焉地低着头，这让骑士也不由自主地有些担忧。

“Master——”

“……抱歉，高文。可以就这样牵着我的手吗？”

“当然。但恕我直言，您今天看上去一直心事重重。”

藤丸立香慢慢地摇摇头：“其实也并不能算是忧愁。实际上高文在我身边，我很开心，只是……抱歉。我不知道我该不该说。”

“好吧。虽然知道您不告诉我，一定有您的理由。但请相信我无论什么时候都会在您身边的，请尽情依靠我。”

“我知道的。哎呀，感觉无论什么时候，高文都好像个大哥哥一样呢。”

洛特王的长子闻言笑出声来：“毕竟在下是您的骑士、您的从者和您的伴侣，照顾您也是理所当然的啊。”

说这话的时候，他用拇指轻轻地抚摸着藤丸立香手上的令咒痕迹。

但少年御主并不知道，自己的脸已经因为这句话从脖子直接红到了耳朵尖。还好他们站在一片朦胧的暮色里，夕光染红了他们的轮廓，也掩去了他的窘迫。

不过我为什么会爱上这个人呢。

固然暗恋已久，但他一直认为，他爱高文爱得简直有些莫名其妙。即使梦境并不需要追溯前因后果，因此他和高文可以这样稀里糊涂地成为一对恋人，但作为梦境之外的人，他不可能不去想。

下意识地，他再度想起他们圣城门前的第一次见面。即使那一次的战斗只能让人感觉到强烈的压迫感和死亡威胁，让人除此之外什么都不去想，但在那种濒死体验结束之后，那在不夜的加护中屹立在圣城门下，有如天神般俊美的影子，却无数次地重现在他的梦境之中。

再后来，他召唤到了这位骑士。身为传说中白马王子的原型，骑士温文尔雅，清廉正直，哪怕是他性格里古板、执拗和一根筋的部分，在藤丸立香看来，也是他的可爱之处。

话虽如此，但他究竟是何时开始万劫不复的呢。

或许是在深海油田里意外地被从迦勒底千里驰援的他搭救，或许是和他羁绊点数到五之时的一次吻手礼，又或许是更早之前——

理性上固然知道从者无法给他回应，但在感性上，他也常常在想，如果真有万分之一的可能性的话……

如果真有这样的可能性，我们可以像现在这样，在梦里相爱吗？

藤丸立香目不转睛地看着面前的海岸线，他一直沉默着。并非不想转头去看高文，而是他直到现在依旧觉得紧张——尤其是刚才在他随口说了一句有点冷之后，高文居然贴心地取下自己的浴巾盖在了他的身上。于是，现在只要他稍微动一动视线，就能看到那具在夜色下肌肤洁白，肌理分明，如同米开朗基罗的刻刀雕刻出来一般的完美身躯。

鼻尖还能感觉到一种气味，潮湿、温暖，带着一点海水的腥咸。即使在梦里，这感觉也栩栩如生，那正是太阳骑士的温度。

>>>

这让他想起从深海油田返回的那天。当时他一睁开眼，又在迦勒底的医务室里，而转过头来，首当其冲映入眼帘的就是高文的身影。他在那一刻突然觉得有点想哭。

听到他这边传来响动，高文立刻转过头来。

“Master！”骑士快步走到床边，将想要起身的他按了下来，“您终于醒来了。但是请不要乱动，您的身体还非常虚弱，我这便叫人来——”

“高文。”

“怎么了，Master？”

他轻轻地覆上高文握住他肩膀的手。藤丸立香感觉到自己的手在抖，但是他没有办法控制住自己。

“……先别走开，高文。”

骑士敏锐地发现了他的不对劲。高文坐下来，另一只手盖上他的手腕。在和他接触的时候，骑士往往会解除铠甲武装，他掌心粗糙，有着经年累月握剑战斗而留下的伤疤和掌茧，但在这种时刻，那种令人安心的温度却通过这粗糙的触感源源不断地传来。

这真的是高文。是迦勒底的高文，是和他签订契约的从者。他安然无恙，就在这里。

“太好了……你没有事。”藤丸立香语无伦次地说，“太好了……”

骑士微微一愣：“您做了噩梦吗？”

他知道高文什么都不记得。随着异变的解决，在海底油田发生的一切已被BB更改为虚数事项，在这个世界上，也许只有他和那个小恶魔AI才留有记忆。

但是这样就足够了。

“是啊，”他轻轻地说，“只是做了个噩梦，不过还好，结局柳暗花明呢。”

少年容色苍白，笑也笑得勉强。他对高文说：“可以先别走开吗？能不能……麻烦你再陪我一会儿？”

骑士点了点头：“您如果还觉得疲倦，再休息一会儿也无妨。在下会一直陪在这里的，Master，直到和下一位从者换班为止。”

藤丸立香悄无声息地收紧了手，握住了从者的四指。

而事到如今，他竟不用使尽力气，也能和他十指交握。

如果说在SE.RA.PH中取得的胜利以及和Alterego们的相遇都已经成为一场幻梦，那大概我这次醒来，现在手心里的温度也会烟消云散吧。

醒来之后，高文依旧是那个清白持重，恪守信条的骑士，他依旧叫他“Master”或者“藤丸君”，而再也不会是“立香”。

但你还是应该早些醒来，藤丸立香。你明明知道这一切只是梦幻泡影，你也明明知道，越沉沦其中，你越反受其害。

少年突然停下了脚步。

“……高文。”深呼吸了好几次，闭上眼再睁开时，他已经是罕见的凝重神情，“我有件事情要和你说。我知道……这一切都是假的。我现在只是又陷入了一场梦。这到底是我自己做的梦，还是别人故意为之的幻境，我还不清楚，但……”

若是按照以往的情况，这里就是幻想崩塌的开始了。可下一刻发生的事情却出人意料。惊讶的神情只在骑士的脸上出现了短暂一瞬，随后，高文伸手轻轻地蹭了蹭他的头发。

“那立香想现在就从这个梦里醒过来吗？”

太阳骑士的声音依旧温柔，却比往日更加低沉。

藤丸立香愣了一下，道：“……其实还不想。”

为什么。为什么在高文面前他无法撒谎呢。

“那么，我也不想。”高文轻笑道，“好吧，就算立香说的都是真的。我真的只存在于您的梦中，可即使是梦，又有什么不好呢？”

骑士的手指抚过他的额头、面颊、肩膀、最后是手掌。最后，他把少年御主的手捧在了自己的掌心，轻轻地吻了一下他的手背。那正是第一枚令咒所在的位置。

“我是死去已逾千年的亡魂，是因为您的愿望才死而复生的，因为您对我的偏爱，我才站在这里。对于我来说，这一切也不过是大梦一场。而您……Master，我的立香。只有您才是我现在明知身在梦中，却依旧不愿醒来的缘由啊。”

如今晚霞也逐渐散去，夜幕呈现出幽深的墨蓝色。虽然看不见月亮，但是漫天繁星如雨，也是令人心旷神怡的美丽景象。湿润的海风依旧永无止境地从大西洋吹来，骑士微卷的刘海刚一遮住双眼，又被轻轻地拂开。

他正凝望着他的少年御主，那双瞳孔里涌动着一片绿盈盈的海浪。

藤丸立香在原地呆立半晌，说不出一句话来。

——又来了，这甜言蜜语骑士。他明明知道我绝对招架不住。

即使少年知道，他真正想表达的意思和高文理解的意思又是南辕北辙。

高文捏了捏他的脸：“所以别胡思乱想了，立香？走吧，虽然没得到爱丽丝小姐的糖果稍微有些遗憾，那么作为补偿，让大哥哥带你去吃刨冰吧。”

>>>

藤丸立香意识到他在这个梦里的挣扎是徒劳的。于是他打算听天由命，就这样被高文拉到了海岸边的屋子里去吃刨冰。

而刨冰店的主人出人意料，居然是帕拉塞尔苏斯。藤丸立香在和炼金术师打照面的一瞬间就开始心怀忐忑，但来都来了，他只能一边紧张地坐在吧台上，一边听高文给他讲，这家的虚影之尘风刨冰风味独特，可是在鲁鲁夏威颇受欢迎啊。

然后，少年心情复杂地接过帕拉塞尔苏斯递过来的刨冰。

……不是吧，别骗我？这真的不是我辛辛苦苦从夏洛特收集回来的虚影之尘吗？！

可在出了门，怀着极大的勇气尝了一口之后，他又愣住了——怎么居然真的只是普通的葡萄味刨冰啊。

“Master？怎么了。看起来居然意外地失落呢。”

“……我本来以为真的能吃到虚影之尘呢。”

“哈哈哈，当然不可能。虚影之尘的味道可不怎么样。”

“等一下，我记得你的食谱里可没有这个吧高文……？”

骑士没有答话，反而趁他不注意，偷偷地咬了一口他手中的刨冰：“好甜。是新鲜葡萄的味道。不愧是王倾力推荐的冰点，果然名不虚传呢。”

后来刨冰吃到见底，他们也走累了，便坐在了海边的吊床上。高文先坐了上去，向他招了招手，而藤丸立香不明就里地走了过去，随后竟被骑士单手一提，揽入了怀抱之中。

霎时间，藤丸立香分不清他耳朵里充满的究竟是海涛声，还是他脑子里血液的流动声。

“立香。你今天看起来一直有些低落。参加从者庆典居然这样累吗？”骑士爱怜地抚摸着他的额发，叹息道，“我却不知道能帮上什么忙。如果是战斗就好了……但在下实在是不擅长绘画。”

他不说还好。高文这么一说，藤丸立香立刻开始想象高文一脸认真严肃地为那格公主抱贴网点的样子——

还是算了吧！

“……不，没事。”他磕磕巴巴地说，“高文……高文你有这份，这份心意，我就，已经，很开心了。”

“不过我果然还是想尽可能地为您分忧。Master，请您放松。”高文的手覆上他的肩膀，将盖在那里的浴巾取了下来，“让我来为您按摩一下肩膀和手臂上的肌肉吧。”

“啊，不，不用了——”

年轻人本就青涩胆怯，被高文抱在怀里这件事，就足以让他浑身紧张了。何况接下来，这梦中的恋人居然开始抚摸他的肩膀，这让他简直四肢都不知道该放在何处才好。

“您不要这么紧张。”高文揽住了他，“来，闭上眼睛，放松一些，立香。没事的，我会轻一些，尽量不弄疼您。”

他手上的温度和声音一样，带着平稳而不容拒绝的力量。

藤丸立香实在拿他没办法。他只能深深吸气，放松双手，把自己彻底地交给高文。

其实以前也不是没有这样过。在模拟训练的时候，骑士有些时候也会帮他揉一揉肩膀，又或者在特异点里过夜的时候，他半夜因小腿抽筋疼醒，在守夜的高文也会闻声而来，一边温声安慰他，一边帮他揉开小腿紧绷的肌肉。

他其实一直觉得自己很不争气。经历过无数次战斗，也受过许多伤，他以为他对疼痛早已习惯，然而在这种时候，他却总会落下泪来。

而高文会为他擦干脸上的泪水，告诉他Master，为了缓解肌肉的紧张，现在的疼痛是必要的，请您一定要忍耐一下……啊，当然。如果是真的疼到了受不了的地步，请您一定要说，不要强忍着。

那时他总是神情严肃，声音却温柔，和现在一模一样。

高文将掌心搓热，然后缓慢地揉捏着他的肩膀。肌肤与手掌赤裸相触，一种不该有的甜美电流竟凭空生出，沿着男人动作的轨迹在他血管中胡乱窜动。

他被他的动作抽干了力气，动弹不得地软在骑士的怀里。藤丸立香从未觉得自己的身体变得这么敏感过，他感觉高文的手简直不像是在抚摸他的肌肤，而是在碰触自己裸露的神经。脑袋里血液的流动声几乎和海浪同调，在他耳中嗡嗡作响，这让少年的呼吸一下子拉长了。

他却还听到高文低声夸赞他，立香，没错，就这样呼吸。不如学习沿着潮汐的节奏，对，就这样，慢慢地，慢慢地……

少年御主闭上眼睛。他感觉到高文的手沿着他的颈窝，慢慢地向他的后背摩挲。随后是肩胛骨，随后是脊柱的每一个关节，从上往下，从肋间到腰间，最后——在腰窝处戛然而止。

他倒是在这种时候都记得要毫不逾矩。

“立香今天真乖。”高文将手指插进他头发里，向后慢慢地梳着，“好像一只小猫。你以前一被我按，就会大喊大叫呢。”

藤丸立香咕哝着：“我没有吧……”

高文笑道：“好，立香说没有就没有。”

“那，那个！”大概是意识到这样下去或许会发生什么更加危险的事情，他用尽力气从高文的怀抱里挣脱出来，跳下吊床，“太晚了，我们是不是该，该回去了？如果回去太晚，Alter她们又不知道要说些什么了……”

“也好。虽然也很想和您多待一会儿，不过考虑到明天您有要事在身，今天还是早点休息比较好。”

>>>

他们终于到达了终点站。站在海滨大道的尽头，他们在宾馆的门前就此作别。

“同人志的话明天早上应该就能印好。明天的从者庆典，高文一定要来我们的摊位哦。”

“当然。我一直很期待各位的作品。”高文低着头，稍微靠近了一点，“不过不知道立香能不能稍微剧透一下呢？”

藤丸立香眨了眨眼：“很遗憾，我得保密！”

——毕竟无论是告诉圆桌骑士我在画你们的本子，还是告诉高文我在画我和你的本子好像都有点不好意思吧……

高文耸了耸肩：“好吧。不过想到明天一早就能看到，那么这短暂的等待或许也是一种小小的试炼。明天我一定会来，要等着我哦，立香。”

“好。”

他们又陷入了短暂的沉默。高文是不是要走了？

但是，我还有最后一个愿望。既然真的是梦，那就让我再过分一点也没关系吧——

这一刻他望向骑士，而骑士也望向他。旅馆门前明亮的路灯为他的金发罩上一层朦胧的光，隐隐地渗进骑士的眼睛里。

“……高文。我们来接个吻吧。”

他不知道自己是怎么说出这句话来的。他只知道这微不可闻的音节组合，就像咒语一样顷刻间抽干了他所有的力气。

但高文却点点头，说：“好。”

高文走过来，捧着他的脸低下了头。藤丸立香顺从地闭上眼睛。

他的嘴唇敏感地感觉出了骑士嘴唇上的纹路，温热、柔软，像是擦过烈烈夏日里被晒干水分的玫瑰花瓣。舌尖扫过齿列，微微地发着麻。他的味蕾尝到骑士嘴唇里一点极淡的葡萄香气。

藤丸立香踮着脚，抱紧了高文的脖子。他什么都想不起来了，只有互相试探，只有互相碰触，只有令人大脑融化般的欢乐，和津液粘腻纠缠的轻响。

怎么会有如此真实的梦呢。

在他进入迦勒底，成为御主候补之后，已经在梦中走过了不知多少个特异点，除此之外，也闯入过许多从者的潜意识或者生前往事。在诸多幻象之中，他也曾经历过无数诱惑，但在许多时刻，他都明确地知道这个梦应该结束而且必须结束——

只有这一刻例外。他想，如果这是BB所设置的又一个甜蜜陷阱，那他真的可能就此沦陷了。不幸中的万幸。

他知道从者是不会做梦的，因此，被困在这个梦里的也只有我一个人。但如果有万分之一的可能性的话，我多希望你也记得啊。

不知不觉间，高文的怀抱越收越紧，勒得他肋骨生疼，慢慢地要喘不过气来。但如果就这样溺水死去的话，或许我也会是心甘情愿的吧——

藤丸立香睁开眼睛，视线模糊。一种刺痒潮湿的触感漫过脸颊。

他已经很久没有落泪了。

在一种极度的欢乐和与之同等强烈的绝望之中，藤丸立香终于和他的梦中情人完成了此生第一个吻。

后来他们互道晚安，就此分别。少年转身，慢慢地走上楼去。在这个过程中，他依旧两眼发直，精神恍惚。被那个吻所抽干的力气尚未回复，他开始莫名地感觉到疲惫。又或者说感觉到疲惫也是理所当然的。

因为这个梦马上就会醒来了。

就这样，眼睛闭上又睁开，视野由暗转明，他总算回归了他本该在的那个永夏循环之中。

>>>

不过藤丸立香其实醒也醒得提心吊胆，尤其在牛若丸接过信封的那一颗，他一颗心几乎蹿上了嗓子眼。

不过幸好。藤丸立香望着那本样刊——那本他们共同完成的《我家的圆桌》，抚着胸口叹了口气。

果然不得不穿女装执行任务这种事，一辈子有一次就足够了吧……

后来一如既往，他们带着同人志赶到会场，在开展的五分钟前解决了那位外星人小姐。罗宾说着去那边的广场上看看，Alter则跑到其他摊位试图寻找灵感，他则和玛修，牛若丸负责布摊，黑胡子依旧是第一个便赶过来和他们交换。

一如往常。

可正当藤丸立香以为这一次的从者庆典也会波澜不惊地结束之时，一个令他意外的声音突然在耳畔响起！

“……怎么可能。居然还有这样的书在。高文我整个夏天居然都没有察觉——”

“哎？高文卿？”身旁的玛修也觉得意外，“您为什么也会在从者庆典会场？”

他一时愕然，甚至分不清自己是否真的从那梦里醒来了。藤丸立香不动声色地掐了自己大腿一把。

我现在醒着。但今天居然真的会在这里遇见他，简直就像他应梦境之邀而来一样。

有些梦莫非是未来的隐喻吗？

“哈哈哈。不，失敬。不过并不是因为奇怪才笑的，而是因为太过高兴才不小心笑出来了。藤丸君，玛修，这边的书请给我一本。这本书描绘的就是真实的我们，嗯，没错。能够传达得到……何况，毕竟是由您亲自编织的故事，就更加令我开心了——不过。”

骑士向他挤了挤眼：“但我是第一个来买的这件事情，请务必和其他各位圆桌骑士保密。因为会有些不好意思，毕竟在人看来，在下还是那种不会到处游乐的古板骑士的形象呢。”

“知道啦知道啦。”藤丸立香笑道，“那么，50吉尔元，请。”

他递给高文一本同人志，与此同时，一张纸钞被卷成一卷，郑重地递了过来。而从他手中接过纸钞的时候，藤丸立香感觉到纸钞微微有些潮湿，里面硬硬的，像是卷着什么东西——

藤丸立香猛然抬起头来。他望见那双青蓝色的，满含笑意的眼睛。

“接下来，我得找个安静的地方认真品读这个故事才成，那么再见，玛修小姐，牛若丸小姐，还有……立香。”

他说，“立香”。

那高大俊美的身影随后转身离去，淹没在从者庆典的人潮之中。然而藤丸立香却在原地断电一般地呆愣半晌，直到玛修喊他，他才回过神来。

轻轻地打开那卷纸钞，他听到自己心脏漏掉一拍的声音。

一枚糖果出现在他眼前——

那正静静地躺在他手心上的，正是他昨夜唯一没有得到的桃子果汁硬糖。


End file.
